Fugue !
by shiroitora-lili
Summary: Wolfram profite d'un séjour sur Terre de Yuuri pour partir seul afin de réfléchir sur ses sentiments envers lui. Mais il tarde à rentrer mais le veut-il seulement ? Que va faire le Maoh ?


_L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Tomo Takabayashi et à Temari Matsumoto._

_Rating : MA, Yaoi/Lemon_

_Bonne lecture_

**FUGUE !**

Le Maoh venait de revenir de la Terre. Comme d'habitude, Conrad et Gunther étaient venu l'accueillir dans la fontaine du temple de Shinou. Yuuri était heureux de revoir ses amis, mais il aurait aimé voir Greta et Wolfram. Aussi, sans plus attendre, il demanda pourquoi ils n'étaient pas là. Gunther regarda Conrad qui expliqua à sa Majesté que sa fille était entrain d'étudier et que Wolfram avait décider de partir quelques jours, seul. Son retour était prévu pour le lendemain. Yuuri fut surprit d'apprendre que " son fiancé " n'était pas là. _Au moins_, pensa t-il, _il ne s'invitera pas dans mon lit !_

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme les autres avec la gestion du royaume, des milliers de papiers à signer et la rencontre des sujets. A la fin de cette journée interminable, Yuuri prit une rapide collation et alla s'assoir sur un banc dans le parc du château. Il voulait profiter du calme de cette soirée. Greta était couchée, dans sa chambre, et comme Wolfram n'était pas là pour lui rappeler que c'était un boulet ou un menteur, il pouvait souffler un peu !

Son regard s'arrêta sur les étoiles, si semblable à celles qu'il voyait depuis la Terre, puis s'égara sur le parterre de fleurs qui portaient les noms de ses amis. Le Maoh soupira, pourquoi était-il si mélancolique ce soir ?

— Yuuri ? Vous allez bien ? demanda Conrad.

— Oui, ça va ! Enfin, je crois !

— Vous croyez ? Vous avez l'air absent ! reprit Weller.

— Je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment !

— Que voulez-vous dire, Majesté ?

— Je ne sais pas vraiment….. soupira Yuuri.

Après de un moment de silence, Conrad proposa à sa Majesté de rentrer et de gagner sa chambre. Le Maoh acquiesça silencieusement et prit congé de son ami qui le regarda partir un sourire sur les lèvres. Il savait déjà ce que le Maoh ignorait encore.

Yuuri se prépara pour la nuit puis se glissa dans les draps froids. Ce soir, il n'entendait pas de ronflement et il avait toute la place du l'immense lit. Il voulait profiter au plus de cette situation mais au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Wolfram. Yuuri soupira, encore. Pourquoi ne pensait-il qu'au blond ?

Le soleil s'était levé depuis une bonne heure, pourtant personne ne vint réveiller le Maoh qui avait les yeux ouverts depuis un moment. Conrad avait donné des ordres : ne pas déranger le Roi ! Yuuri avait passé une sale nuit et c'est la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Seul dans ce lit immense, une présence lui avait manqué. La présence d'un blond au regard émeraude ! Il posa sa main à l'endroit où dormait habituellement son ami. La place était froide. Il se plaça dans cet espace froid et prit l'oreiller entre ses bras. Il pouvait sentir son odeur. Une odeur fraiche et sucrée. Il comprit à ce moment là que Wolfram était bien plus important pour lui qu'il ne l'avait admis !

Le Maoh s'était levé et s'était préparé. Il rejoignit les autres pour le petit déjeuné qu'il prit finalement seul bien que Conrad et Gunther restèrent avec lui.

— Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être en forme, Majesté ! se hasarda Gunther.

— Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, dit évasivement le Maoh.

— Yuuri ?! Vous pouvez tout nous dire ? intervint Conrad.

— Je sais, mais …

— C'est à cause de Wolfram ? reprit Weller.

Yuuri leva les yeux et rougit légèrement. Pourtant il acquiesça avec un mouvement de tête.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Majesté, il sera là dans quelques heures ! ajouta Gunther.

— J'ai, …. j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Quand je suis parti pour la Terre la dernière fois, j'ai senti comme un malaise, un peu comme si je ne le reverrai pas !

— Yuuri ! Seriez-vous amoureux ? sourit Conrad.

— Je …. je ne sais pas. Tout est assez confus, en fait ! dit le Maoh en se levant pour aller vers la fenêtre.

— En tout cas, vous ne niez pas ! ajouta Lord Weller.

Weller et Gunther n'avaient jamais vu leur Roi dans cet état. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé que l'absence du cadet de Celi en ces murs perturberait autant Yuuri. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il partit ?

Wolfram était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il occupait dans l'auberge du petit village dans lequel il s'était arrêté, il y a quelques jours. C'était une chambre assez simple : un lit pour deux personnes, une armoire, une petite table et deux chaises, et un coin salle de bain avec douche et lavabo. Malgré l'aspect rudimentaire de cette pièce, Wolfram s'y sentait bien ! Il portait une perruque noire, achetée sur Terre plusieurs mois auparavant lors d'un voyage avec tout le monde. Yuuri lui avait alors dit que cela passerait plus inaperçue que les bonnets qu'ils utilisaient pour se camoufler ! Et cela avait l'air de fonctionner. Il portait également des vêtements civils, ainsi personne ne l'avait reconnu.

Son regard était perdu dans le vide. Le village où il était se trouvait à trois jours à cheval du Château du Serment et du Sang. Tout autour, il y avait des forêts et des champs fleuris. Le calme régnait et cela lui faisait du bien. Il avait quitté le Palais pour réfléchir, se ressourcer. Il voulait prendre du recule quant à sa relation avec Yuuri. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, mais savait également que celui-ci n'en avait pas et préférait de loin regarder les jolies filles plutôt que lui, un homme de surcroit ! Et puis, il était tellement emplit de préjugé !

Wolfram soupira lourdement, il ne savait pas quoi faire : devait-il rentrer et continuer à souffrir à cause du Maoh, ou devait-il au contraire s'en éloigner et rompre leurs fiançailles ? Pour lui, les deux solutions seraient de toute façon un crève-coeur ! A moins que Yuuri ne soit amoureux de lui, ce dont il doutait fortement !

Il avait prévenu ses frères qu'il s'absentait quelques jours. Son retour était prévu pour aujourd'hui, mais il n'avait pas envie de quitter cet endroit maintenant. Il n'avait pas réussit à prendre de décision.

Il resta là un long moment le dos appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, les genoux contre sa poitrine. Il décida, plus tard, de se rendre en ville pour prendre l'air. Il observait les personnes qu'il croisait, plus particulièrement les couples. Il avait tant espéré qu'un jour Yuuri et lui puissent s'aimer !

— Oh bah, vous vous êtes enfin décidé à quitter votre chambre ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

— Sakuya ! dit le blond en souriant comme il pouvait.

— Vous souriez, pourtant votre regard est vide ! reprit la tenancière de l'auberge où logeait Wolfram.

— Pardon ? interrogea t-il.

— Vous avez l'air si malheureux. Un jeune homme aussi distingué et charmant comme vous devrait sourire plus souvent !

Wolfram rougit devant le compliment fait par la vielle dame. Il prit les paquets que celle-ci portait et prirent ensemble le chemin vers l'auberge.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse autant, jeune homme ?

— Heu ! ... Rien de particulier, une mélancolie passagère, ne vous inquiétez pas ! répondit évasivement celui-ci.

— Allons ! Vous pouvez soulager votre conscience avec moi ! Laissez-moi devinez ? Seriez-vous amoureux ? demanda l'aubergiste presque sûr d'elle.

Wolfram devint cramoisi et stoppa net. Comment cette femme avait pu lire en lui si facilement ? Sakuya s'arrêta à son tour et regarda son hôte.

— Ha ! Je vois que j'ai mis le doigts sur ce qui vous tracasse ! dit-elle en souriant.

— Comment avez-..., il ne pu terminer sa phrase car Sakuya le coupa.

— Sut ? Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de votre si joli visage, dit la femme en posant affectueusement une de ses mains sur le visage en question.

Lord Von Bielefeld baissa les yeux sans que son visage ne change de couleur. Wolfram reprit la marche suivi de près de Sakuya. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient enfin à l'auberge.

— Lui avez-vous dit ce que vous ressentiez pour lui ? reprit Sakuya.

Wolfram écarquilla les yeux, comment avait-elle deviné qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon et non pas d'une fille ? Devant la mime déconfite du blond, Sakuya reprit en souriant.

— Je sais qui vous êtes, je vous ai reconnu, Lord Von Bielefeld !

— Non, vous vous trompez. Je ne suis pas …..

— Je vous ai déjà vu au Château du Serment et du Sang, il y a plusieurs mois. Je vous ai reconnu dès que vous êtes arrivé.

— Pourtant, j'ai fait attention à mon apparence pour éviter d'être reconnu !

— Vos yeux, …. vos yeux vous ont trahit ! répondit la femme. Ne vous inquiétez pas Excellence, votre secret est en sécurité avec moi, reprit-elle en voyant le jeune homme blêmir.

C'est seulement au bout de quelques minutes qu'il réagit enfin, et reprit la parole.

— Merci, finit-il par dire, pour votre discrétion !

— Ne vous en faite pas ! Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! l'encouragea t-elle en souriant affectueusement.

— Je … je, balbutia le blond sans trouver le courage de répondre franchement. Je lui rappelle sans cesse que je suis son fiancé et que je dois le protéger mais lui, …. lui s'en fiche, avoua Wolfram en baissant la tête.

— Vous ne lui avez donc jamais avoué que vous teniez à lui !

Lord Von Bielefeld rougit en relevant son visage vers Sakuya, c'est vrai qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. A cette pensée, son regard se ternit.

— Vous devriez lui dire ! Vous ne pouvez pas attendre quelque chose de quelqu'un si de votre côté vous ne lui donnez rien !

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Dans un sens, Sakuya avait raison. S'il avouait ses sentiments à Yuuri, peut-être que Yuuri lui parlerait franchement ! L'aubergiste prit congé du blond pour vaquer à ses occupations, le laissant face à ses pensées.

— Merci Sakuya. Pourrais-je prendre mon dîner dans ma chambre ? demanda Wolfram.

— De rien, Excellence. Votre repas vous sera apporté vers 19h, si cela vous convient ?

— Très bien, merci, fit le blond en regagnant sa chambre.

Pour s'occuper l'esprit, Yuuri avait décidé de se mettre à fond dans ses tâches journalières pour le plus grand plaisir de Gwendal et de Gunther. Il se perdit dans le travail, au point d'en oublier l'heure à laquelle il passait habituellement du temps avec Greta. Conrad avait arrêté la fillette avant que celle-ci n'ouvre la porte du bureau du Maoh.

— Greta, dit affectueusement Lord Weller, laisse Yuuri à son travail aujourd'hui !

— Mais pourquoi, je veux qu'il vienne jouer avec moi, répliqua la petite princesse.

— Ecoutes, je sais que c'est dur, mais Yuuri est tellement préoccupé par l'absence de Wolfram qu'il s'est réfugié dans le travail. Tu comprends ?

— Oui ! Mais …

— Allons Greta, Yuuri t'aime très fort et il ira surement mieux demain, termina Conrad.

La jeune princesse acquiesça en boudant mais finalement elle comprenait, car elle aussi était inquiète pour son deuxième papa.

Le soir pendant le dîner, le Maoh ne dit pas un mot, pas un seul ! Ce qui troubla tout le monde. Ayant à peine touché à son assiette, Yuuri se leva et l'air déterminé qu'il afficha n'annonçait rien de bon.

— Je vais partir à la recherche de Wolfram, dit-il calmement.

— C'est hors de question, il sera là au plus tard demain matin, pesta Gwendal.

— Tu n'as pas comprit Gwendal, ce n'était pas une demande mais un fait ! fit Yuuri en serrant les poings.

Tous s'observèrent, certes le Maoh en faisait souvent qu'à sa tête mais cette fois c'était différent. Yuuri était calme vraiment très calme et plus surprenant, il semblait tout à fait mature !

— C'est toujours non ! gronda Lord Von Voltaire.

Yuuri quitta la pièce sans se retourner et en claquant la porte. Il alla droit dans sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, et craignant le pire, Gwendal donna des ordres pour renforcer la sécurité afin que le jeune Roi ne sorte pas du Château. Il fit appeler Yozak afin qu'il garde un oeil sur le Maoh, car de toute évidence celui-ci avait l'intention de partir à la recherche de Wolfram malgré l'interdiction.

Pendant ce temps, Yuuri préparait quelques affaires, avait changé de vêtements et avait mit la perruque qu'il avait acheté sur Terre. Ainsi, il ne serait pas reconnu ! Il attendit plusieurs heures et lorsque le château fut entièrement calme, il décida de sortir de sa chambre pour se rendre aux écuries.

Il sella son cheval, mais il ne vit pas que quelqu'un le surveillait depuis le petit bosquet, lui-même sur une monture. Yuuri regarda une dernière fois autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu et se mit en route. Il avait prit soin de laisser un mot sur son lit afin que les autres soient au courant de son départ. Il ne soupçonna pas la présence de Yozak, qui fidèle à son habitude, était vraiment discret. Conrad arriva au moment où Yuuri s'éloignait des écuries. Il avait décidé de se joindre à son ami.

Dès qu'il fut sortit de l'enceinte du Château, Yuuri fit galoper son cheval. Il voulait arriver au petit matin dans la demeure de Valtrana afin de lui demander s'il savait où était son neveu. Au bout de quelques heures de galop, Conrad et Yozak pensèrent qu'ils pouvaient se montrer à Yuuri.

— Majesté ! interpella Lord Weller.

— Jeune maître ! s'écria en même temps le roux.

— Conrad, Yozak ! s'étonna le Maoh en faisant stopper sa monture. Mais que faites-vous là ? Pourquoi m'avoir suivit ?

— He bien ! Gwendal savait que vous en feriez qu'à votre tête et que vous finiriez par aller à la recherche de votre fiancé, dit Conrad en faisant un clin d'oeil à son Roi.

— Ha ! Ha ! Ha! fit Yuuri en se grattant la tête, je suis si prévisible ?

— Oh que oui, jeune maître ! ajouta Yozak sous l'oeil approbateur de Conrad.

C'est au petit matin, que tous trois arrivèrent chez l'oncle de Lord Von Bielefeld, mais celui-ci indiqua à Yuuri que Wolfram était bien passé il y avait quelques jours, mais qu'il était repartit le lendemain sans dire où il allait. Yuuri s'inquiétait de plus en plus et comment le retrouver sans savoir par où il était partit ?

— Votre Majesté, je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Pourquoi vous inquiéter autant ? demanda le maître des lieux.

— J'ai le sentiment qu'il ne veut pas revenir au Château…. répondit Yuuri.

— Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez rester jusqu'à demain pour vous reposer, proposa Valtrana.

— Merci, mais nous repartirons d'ici quelques heures.

— Très bien, Majesté !

Lord Von Bielefeld fit accompagner ses invités par une domestique qui leur montra leurs chambres. Yozak profita de se répit loin du regard de son jeune maître pour envoyer un pigeon, à la demande de Conrad, au Château pour donner des nouvelles. Les trois voyageurs profitèrent du lieu pour se reposer un peu.

De son côté, Yuuri s'allongea sur le lit presque trop grand, ou plutôt trop vide. Il se mit en boule et malgré lui se mit une fois de plus à penser à Wolfram. Il ne lui fallut, cependant, pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver le sommeil après cette nuit blanche à galoper.

Quelques heures plus tard, Yuuri, Conrad et Yozak prirent congés de leur hôte et reprirent leur route en prenant la direction qu'avait prise Wolfram en quittant le Château. Le Maoh était toujours autant déprimé voire plus ! Conrad avait vite remarqué que Yuuri n'avait pas son entrain habituel, son sourire manquait d'éclat et son regard était éteint. Le Lion de Rutenberg soupira intérieurement.

Pendant deux jours encore, les trois hommes chevauchèrent à la recherche de Wolfram. En fin d'après midi du deuxième jour, ils arrivèrent dans un petit village pittoresque. Ils remarquèrent une petite auberge, avec un peu de chance ils pourraient loger et se reposer dans une chambre. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse, ils furent accueilli chaleureusement par une femme charmante.

— Bienvenu à vous ! leur dit-elle.

— Merci, avez-vous encore des chambres de libres ? demanda Conrad.

— Oui, biensûr ! Donc trois chambres, voici les clefs. Si vous souhaitez manger, le repas sera servis dans environ une heure.

— Très bien. Merci. Nous dînerons donc ici, termina Conrad en se saisissant les clefs.

Sakuya avait reconnu le Maoh mais n'en n'avait fait aucune allusion, Wolfram était encore ici, il avait retardé son départ pour être sûr de prendre la bonne décision, même s'il savait que cela inquièterait tout le Château. L'aubergiste sourit intérieurement en se remémorant la mime déconfite du Roi. Lui et Wolfram faisaient la paire ! Ah ! L'amour …, pensa t-elle.

Yuuri était debout devant la fenêtre, une main posée sur le mur. Il se demanda comment il pourrait retrouver Wolfram, sans savoir où il était partit. Le pays était si vaste. Ce village était le premier qu'ils avaient croisé en trois jours, avec un peu de chance le blond était passé par ici. Peut-être même avait-il logé ici, dans cette auberge ! Il décida d'aller questionner la tenancière de l'auberge. Il sortit de la chambre et prit le petit couloir qui menait à l'escalier. Au deuxième pas qu'il fit, il stoppa net et écarquilla les yeux. Son coeur rata un battement, il déglutit difficilement.

— Yuu … Yuuri ? la surprise de Wolfram était si grande qu'il sentit une boule se former dans son ventre.

— Wolfram ! réussit à dire le Maoh.

— Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'es quand même pas seul ? interrogea le blond en haussant de plus en plus le ton.

— Non je ne suis pas venu seul, et toi, hein ! Que fais-tu là ? s'emporta t-il.

— Non mais quel boulet ! cria Lord Von Bielefeld faisant sortir Conrad et Yozak de leurs chambres.

— Wolfram ? Tu sais que tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi au Château ? demanda Conrad sur un ton compatissant.

— Je suis désolé, Conrad. J'avais besoin de prendre du recul pour réfléchir, déclara le fugueur.

— Du recul pour réfléchir ? Et qui est le boulet, hein ? Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi et toi tu te la coules douce ? Tu te fiches donc des sentiments des autres ? s'insurgea Yuuri sous les yeux ébahis du blond et des deux autres.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Conrad décida d'intervenir pour éviter que la situation n'empire.

— Majesté, calmez vous ! Je suis sûr que Wolfram sait que nous nous sommes inquiétés pour lui. Tout comme je sais qu'il rentrera avec nous, expliqua t-il en regardant son jeune frère.

Yuuri regardant un à un Conrad, Yozak et Wolfram sur lequel il s'attarda, une drôle de lueur reflétait dans son regard, ce qui surprit le blond. Puis, il tourna les talons et retourna dans sa chambre sans ajouter un seul mot. Wolfram voulut le rattraper mais il fut stoppé dans son mouvement par son frère.

— Il s'est vraiment inquiété, tu sais ! Il avait peur de ne jamais te revoir, c'est pour cela qu'il est ici, expliqua Conrad.

— …

— Ca ne te ressemble pas de ne rien dire ! Vous devriez parler.

— Et à ton avis, on vient de faire quoi, là ?

— Wolfram ! s'impatienta Conrad.

— …. Je sais mais c'est un boulet, il ne comprend jamais rien ! s'énerva t-il.

Lord Weller soupira. Son frère était tellement têtu quand il s'y mettait.

— Il est temps que tu lui dises franchement ce que tu ressens là, ajouta t-il en montrant son coeur.

Cette fois, c'est le blond qui soupira. Décidément, tout le monde lui disait quoi faire ! Mais, il savait qu'ils avaient tous raison. Conrad laissa son frère, et avec Yozak, descendit au bar pour se désaltérer. De son côté, Yuuri fulminait. Les poings serrés, il était de nouveau devant la fenêtre. Pourquoi devaient-ils toujours s'énerver lorsqu'ils essayaient de discuter. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de lui dire qu'il tenait à lui, qu'il lui manquait, qu'il …. ?

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui, mais pensant que c'était sûrement Conrad il ne se retourna pas. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, il voulait rester seul, il voulait … il voulait quoi d'ailleurs, il ne le savait pas ! Et puis il sentit comme un étau le serrer à la taille, il sursauta cela ne pouvait pas être Conrad, alors qui ? L'étreinte se resserra et il sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou. Il bougea légèrement la tête sur le côté pour voir de magnifiques mèches blondes.

— Wolfram ? ! murmura t-il alors que son coeur accéléra ses battements.

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, je pensais …. je pensais que tu serais content d'avoir la paix ! s'excusa le blond.

— Moi aussi je suis désolé de m'être énervé, j'ai cru que je n'allais plus jamais te voir, avoua le Maoh qui avait posé ses mains sur celles qui entouraient sa taille.

— J'avais besoin de réfléchir à …., Wolfram hésitait à parler.

— Réfléchir à quoi ? demanda Yuuri.

— A nous ! Je sais que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, mais moi … moi je t'aime, Yuuri.

Wolfram se raidit en même temps qu'il se déclarait. Mais au moins, il l'avait dit. Son coeur se serra comme jamais, une boule s'était formée dans son ventre. Et bien qu'un silence s'installa, Yuuri ne bougea pas ce qui ravi le blond qui commençait à espérer que ses sentiments soient partagés. Yuuri se laissa aller contre le torse de son fiancé. Sa respiration se faisait plus haletante, son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme jamais.

— Wolfram ! susurra Yuuri. Tu m'as tellement manqué et je crois que ….

— Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit, et si tu veux rompre nos fiançailles alors …

Ne sachant pas comment lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, Yuuri se retourna brusquement, faisant taire Wolfram de surprise. Il plongea ses yeux noirs dans le regard émeraude et captura les lèvres fines et fraîches du blond qui resta coi. Il s'attendait à tout mais pas à cela ! Le baiser aérien se transforma vite en baiser langoureux. Leurs deux langues s'étaient trouvées naturellement et dansaient un ballet sensuel. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent pour s'accrocher du regard sans pour autant se lâcher.

— Yuu … ri ? souffla Wolfram.

— Je ne veux pas annuler nos fiançailles, avoua t-il. Je .. je t'aime Wolfram, dit-il rougissant.

— Yuuri ! Lord Von Bielefeld laissa couler des larmes de joies sur ses joues empourprées.

— Pourquoi pleures-tu ? s'inquiéta le Maoh.

— Ce sont des larmes de joies, je suis heureux c'est tout.

Yuuri prit le visage fin de son fiancé en coupe et l'embrassa encore, encore et encore. Les deux jeunes hommes ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter tant ils avaient faim l'un de l'autre. Les lèvres légèrement gonflées par le baiser, et sans souffle Yuuri se plaça derrière son beau blond et l'enlaça. Debout derrière la fenêtre, ils regardaient le paysage apaisant. Le blond s'était calé contre le torse de celui qu'il aimait.

— Tu vas rentrer avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? se hasarda à demander Yuuri.

— Maintenant que je sais que tu m'aimes, je n'ai plus de raison de rester loin de toi ! murmura Wolfram.

Yuuri resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser dans le cou de son blond. Les lèvres laissèrent place à une langue gourmande qui se délecta de cette peau pâle en y traçant des sillons brûlants. Wolfram gémit, Yuuri frissonna face à son audace. Un bruit les interpella, quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Yuuri se résigna à délaisser son exploration pour répondre mais au grand étonnement de Wolfram, il ne lâcha pas sa prise.

— Entrez ! cria le Maoh.

— …., Majesté, Wolfram ne vous voyant pas revenir je suis venu voir si tout allait bien ! s'empressa de dire Conrad qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que les deux jeunes hommes se réconcilient aussi vite.

— Comme tu peux le constater, tout va bien ! déclara tendrement Yuuri.

— Je vois et permettez-moi de vous féliciter tous les deux, congratula Lord Weller en leur souriant.

Le jeune couple le remercia non sans rougir un peu plus. Conrad, voyant que tout allait pour le mieux, prit congé en leur rappelant que le dîner serait servi dans moins de trente minutes. Ils acquiescèrent avant de voir la porte se refermer. Ils se retrouvaient de nouveau seuls, toujours enlacés. Les corps s'habituaient doucement à la présence de l'autre. Wolfram ne voulait plus bouger, il se sentait si bien dans la chaleur du corps protecteur de son aimé. Yuuri, lui, ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par ses sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais cru si fort.

Plus tard après le repas, chacun regagna sa chambre. Néanmoins, Yuuri et Wolfram, sûrement par habitude, entrèrent dans la même pièce. Les joues empourprées, Wolfram baissa légèrement le regard et tout en se triturant les doigts rompit le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes.

— Yuu … Yuuri, je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété ! s'excusa de nouveau Wolfram.

— C'est à moi de m'excuser, Wolfram ! murmura t-il.

— ….

— J'ai mis trop de temps à ouvrir les yeux sur mes véritables sentiments.

Yuuri s'approcha de son fiancé et l'enlaça pour le rassurer. Wolfram fut surprit de l'attitude et des paroles du Maoh, il n'était pas encore habitué à ce changement de statut entre eux. Yuuri releva légèrement le visage de son aimé pour le regarder dans les yeux et bien qu'il soit encore intimidé face à ses sentiments, il captura ses lèvres. Ce baiser, c'est ensemble qu'ils l'approfondirent. Les mains, pourtant timides, se mirent en mouvement pour aller à la découverte des corps. Les lèvres se séparèrent, laissants pantois les deux garçons qui commençaient à avoir chaud, très chaud.

Le Maoh se recula légèrement, sourit et embrassa tendrement la joue de son bel adonis.

— Je vais prendre une douche avant de venir me coucher, dit Yuuri.

— Très bien ! J'irai après.

Wolfram regarda s'éloigner son amour. Des pensées peu chastes vinrent le harceler et le firent s'empourprer. Pourquoi ne pas le rejoindre ? Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il se mit en route presque mécaniquement. En s'approchant de la salle de bain, il ôta son épée qu'il posa sur la petite table qu'il croisa, puis retira ses bottes et essaya d'ouvrir la porte qui le séparait de Yuuri. Elle n'était pas verrouillée. Son coeur s'emballa, ses jambes avaient dû mal à le porter mais il continua. Il repoussa la porte derrière lui, déboutonna sa tunique et l'enleva. Puis, il s'attaqua aux restes des ses vêtements. Il posa ses yeux émeraudes sur le corps dénudé de Yuuri et rougit de plus belle. Que s'apprêtait-il à faire ? Il voulut fuir, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir.

Yuuri se retourna et devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui, déglutit difficilement. Wolfram était là devant lui, nu comme au premier jour, les pommettes rougies par la gêne. Il était si sensuel, si sexy sans même le savoir. Le Maoh invita le beau blond à le rejoindre dans la douche car de toute évidence c'était ce qu'il souhaitait, et à vrai dire il le souhaitait tout autant. Wolfram pénétra dans la cabine où il fut accueilli par un baiser doux et romantique.

Les goutes d'eau dévalaient les courbes de leurs corps rendant ce moment encore plus érotique. La proximité de leurs corps fit réagir leurs virilités qui commençaient à gonfler et à se toucher. A ce contact, les jeunes hommes se sentirent troublés, … très troublés. Wolfram s'enhardit. Ses mains parcourraient le corps de son aimé, tandis que sa langue s'évertuait à goûter sa peau mouillée, faisant gémir le Maoh.

Doucement, ils se laissaient transporter dans un autre monde, un monde qu'ils ne voulaient qu'à eux. Le blond hésita mais entreprit de savonner son promis qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

— Wol … fram !

— Tais-toi, boulet ! susurra le jeune Lord en lui souriant.

Yuuri se tut, pour une fois ! Avec des gestes tendres, le Maoh répondit aux caresses de son fiancé. A son tour, il prit le nécessaire pour le laver. Cette ambiance romantique ne faisait qu'augmenter leurs désirs. L'odeur du savon venait se mêler à leurs odeurs naturelles, les envoutant un peu plus encore. Les mains de Yuuri tremblaient en se rapprochant de l'objet de son fantasme qu'il prit en main presque brutalement afin de ne pas faire marche arrière. Il entreprit de cajoler cette hampe de chaire dressée en lui prodiguant un va et vient lent, … très lent. Wolfram laissa échapper un soupire d'aise de sa gorge, encourageant ainsi son fiancé à continuer.

— Yuu … Yuu …ri ! Plus … hmm… plus vite …. hmm ! supplia presque Lord Von Bielefeld.

En même temps que sa supplique, Wolfram se saisit du membre désireux si semblable au sien. Il le caressa en se calant sur le rythme imposé par le Maoh. Les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient face. Ils pouvaient voir le visage de l'autre rougir, les yeux se fermaient pour mieux ressentir ces émotions toutes nouvelles. Et puis, leurs corps se tendirent, leurs jambes ne les portèrent plus, les gémissement se transformèrent en cris rauques et le moment de la délivrance arriva pour chacun d'eux. Yuuri et Wolfram avaient dû mal à reprendre leurs respirations. Leurs coeurs battaient la chamade dans leurs poitrines. La lumière de la pièce se reflétait dans les perles cristallines qui roulaient toujours sur leurs peaux. Yuuri replaça une mèche blonde en prenant soin de d'effleurer la joue rougit par le plaisir que Wolfram venait de ressentir. Wolfram frémit.

— Tu as froid ? demanda tendrement Yuuri.

— Un peu, répondit timidement le blond.

Le Maoh arrêta l'eau de la douche, prit la main de son fiancé et tous deux sortirent de là. Yuuri attrapa la serviette et la passa autour de Wolfram et le sécha en le frictionnant afin de le réchauffer. Le jeune Lord rougit, encore.

— Pourquoi rougis-tu encore ? murmura Yuuri.

— Tu es … tu es si attentionné…..

— Et tu n'as pas encore l'habitude, c'est ça ?

Lord Von Bielefeld acquiesça d'un coup de tête faisant sourire son fiancé. Yuuri avait mis tellement de temps à comprendre ses sentiments et à les accepter qu'il concevait aisément que son promis avait dû mal à se faire à leur nouvelle relation. Il lâcha la serviette et enlaça Wolfram, comme pour le rassurer, comme pour lui signifier qu'il ne changera pas d'avis. Cette étreinte les revigora. Wolfram prit possession des lèvres de son fiancé. Enfin elles étaient à lui, et rien qu'à lui ! Ce baiser devint vite plus passionnel, leurs désirs montèrent d'un cran. Ils avaient envie de ne faire plus qu'un mais ne savaient pas comment le signifier à l'autre.

Et puis, naturellement une main hésitante trouva pourtant le chemin de l'intimité de Wolfram. Pendant un moment, le Maoh joua avec l'anneau de chair de son bel adonis qui geignit. Dans un mouvement lascif, Lord Von Bielefeld rejeta sa tête en arrière offrant son cou à Yuuri qui en profita pour lécher les quelques goutes d'eau qui restaient. Yuuri se délectait de son fiancé, comme il aurait dû le faire depuis bien longtemps. En cet instant, il comptait bien rattraper son retard. A force de tourner autour de l'intimité de Wolfram, le Maoh put introduire un doigt en lui. Le blond se crispa mais se détendit bien vite grâce aux baisers brûlants de son promis. Yuuri put insinuer un deuxième doigt, et entama un va et vient en essayant au mieux d'élargir l'entrée de cet antre étroit pour éviter de lui faire mal.

— Yuu … ri …. hmm, Wolfram venait de quitter la réalité.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours debout. Pour facilité l'accès à son intimité, Wolfram avait relevé et plié une jambe, l'enroulant autour des reins de son, désormais, amant. Après avoir retirer ses doigts du conduit étroit, Yuuri passa ses mains sous les fesses du blond pour le porter jusqu'au lit. Il l'allongea délicatement et captura de nouveau ses lèvres. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, une danse sensuelle débuta, ….

Leurs appétits charnels s'accrurent un peu plus. Les caresses se faisaient plus précises, plus désireuses, plus sensuelles…. Wolfram sentit alors une intrusion douloureuse qui le fit se raidir. Yuuri stoppa son mouvement. Lorsqu'il constata que son aimé se décontractait, le Maoh s'engouffra un peu plus dans ce corps. Enfin, il était en lui. Enfin, ils s'appartenaient. Yuuri commença à bouger. Le rythme qu'il s'imposait était parfois lent, parfois rapide et parfois il stoppait tout mouvement. Wolfram soupirait d'aise, frémissait et gémissait sous les assauts sensuels de son amant.

Yuuri faisait attention aux réactions de son fiancé car il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Il voyait le jeune Lord se mordre la lèvre inférieure, prendre des poses plus lascives les unes que les autres dévoilant ainsi une sensualité à couper le souffle. Leurs respirations se saccadaient de plus en plus. Des perles d'eau salée, roulaient le long de leurs corps. Le reflet de la lune, au travers des fenêtres, semblaient couvrir ces deux êtres qui s'aimaient pour la première fois.

Sentant sa délivrance arriver, il se saisit du membre gorgé de désir de Wolfram et entama un va et vient avec un rythme calqué sur celui de ses reins. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement érotique, Yuuri se libéra en Wolfram. Sans quitter l'endroit où il se trouvait encore, le Maoh continua la cajolerie jusqu'à ce que son aimé se répande à son tour entre les doigts de son amour. Ils restèrent, sans bouger et sans un mot, quelques minutes à se contempler. Leurs respirations encore haletantes, leurs peaux moites et l'écume blanche qui les couvrait légèrement étaient les vestiges de leur étreinte.

— Tu vas bien mon amour ? s'inquiéta Yuuri.

— Je vais très bien, mon amour, répondit-il en souriant tendrement à son amant.

Après s'être retiré de Wolfram, Yuuri vint se caler contre lui et l'enlaça. Ils reprenaient peu à peu leurs souffles, et peu à peu ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin, Yuuri s'éveilla lentement. Il entourait son fiancé de ses bras et sentait sa respiration calme. Pour une fois, le blond n'avait ni ronflé ni bougé. Ils étaient exactement dans la même position que lorsqu'ils se sont endormit. Le Maoh observait son amant. Il le trouvait vraiment beau garçon. Wolfram bougea légèrement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement. La lumière qui commençait à envahir la petite chambre l'éblouissait. Il porta l'une de ses mains vers ses yeux afin de les protéger de cette clarté.

— Tu as bien dormi ? s'inquiéta Yuuri.

— Hmm …, Wolfram n'avait pas encore vraiment émergé du pays des songes.

Yuuri avait envie de gouter cette peau pâle qu'il sentait sous ses doigts. Il embrassa l'épaule offerte, c'était l'endroit du corps de Wolfram le plus près de ses lèvres. Le blond lâcha un soupire d'aise, et sortit de sa somnolence.

— Comme un bébé, répondit-il, et toi ?

— Pareil ! Tu regrettes ? demanda presque inquiet Yuuri.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu regrettes, toi ? s'énerva presque le blond.

— Désolé, je n'aurai pas dû te demander ça !

— …., Wolfram sourit lorsqu'il sentit l'étreinte de son fiancé se resserrer un peu plus, mais il sentit également qu'il voulait ajouter autre chose.

— Je regrette, oui, de ne pas avoir sut comprendre et écouter mes sentiments plus tôt. Je t'ai fais tant souffrir ! souffla t-il en enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure blonde de son amant.

Wolfram se retourna et pour toute réponse, lui donna un long baiser langoureux et passionnel auquel Yuuri s'empressa de répondre.

— On devrait se lever, Conrad et Yozak vont nous attendre pour le petit déjeuner ! reprit le jeune Lord.

— Tu as raison, et puis ensuite on prend la route pour retourner au Château du Serment et du Sang.

— Oui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple sortit de la chambre, avec toutes leurs affaires, pour se rendre dans la salle de restaurant de l'auberge, où ils retrouvèrent Conrad et Yozak qui avaient également préparé leurs baluchons. Après avoir avalé un bon petit déjeuner, les quatre hommes payèrent la note de leurs séjours et prirent congé de Sakuya en la remerciant de tout coeur, surtout Wolfram.

Le chemin du retour se passa dans la bonne humeur. Lord Weller ne se rappelait plus depuis quand il n'avait pas vu son jeune frère d'aussi bonne humeur et souriant. Il était heureux pour lui et pour son filleul. Au bout du troisième jours, le Château fut enfin en vue.

— Dès que nous arrivons, je demanderais à Gwendal et Gunther de faire le nécessaire pour officialiser nos fiançailles, dit Yuuri en regardant tendrement son amant qui rougit face à cette annonce surprenante.

Conrad et Yozak se regardèrent et regardèrent tour à tour les deux jeunes hommes, se demandant ce qu'allait dire le jeune Lord.

— Yuuri ! Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? s'empressa de demander Wolfram.

— Oui, très sérieux ! Sauf si tu ne le souhaites pas ! ajouta le Maoh.

— Yuuri ! Biensûr que je le veux !

Wolfram était heureux. Yuuri et lui s'aimaient, et ils allaient enfin officialiser leur relation, leurs fiançailles. Cette fugue avait, finalement, eu du bon !

**FIN**


End file.
